La perona que más admiro
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: ONESHOTE. A Haruhi le dejan por tarea escribir un ensayo sobre la persona que más admira, así que busca a los host para preguntarles el porque de su cariño por Suou Tamaki.


Jejeje mi primer fic de Ouran, es un pequeño One-shot Por causa de un juego que perdí…¬¬U No importa igual me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y espero que ustedes se entregan leyéndolo, tiene insinuaciones de pareja Haruhi/Tamaki

Disclaimer:: Los personajes no son míos…solo lo es el lindo de Mori-sempai….bueno, realmente no, pero vale soñar no creen??

LA PERSONA QUE MÁS ADMIRO

—Ehhh?? Que porque queremos a Tono?? — Los gemelos voltearon a verse con el mismo brillo de sorpresa en sus idénticos rostros.

—Si, es para el trabajo que dejo el profesor hoy — contestó un poco avergonzada la castaña

—Ese sobre la persona que más admiramos?? — Haruhi sabía que el que hablaba era Kaoru, por muy parecidos que fueran no eran iguales y ella lo sabía.

—La persona que admiras es a Tamaki??— Por el tono de voz cualquiera diría que era imposible sentir admiración por Suou Tamaki, pero ella sabía que todos los host le tenía un gran cariño (a pesar de su carácter tan peculiar…o quizá sería por eso mismo…).

Por eso ella le admiraba, porque era quien los había encontrado y juntado, y además de todo los mantenía unidos; a todos ellos que eran tan diferentes unos de otros. Desde Honey-sempai con su carácter dulce como miel hasta Kyouya-semapi con su frialdad y su manía por aumentar las ganancias(no me creean tan mala, en realidad adoro a Kyouya, pero esa es la verdad nee?).

Todos en el club estaban ahí por Tamaki Suou, ella sabía que el había salvado la vida de cada uno de los miembros del host, quizá no de una manera física, pero el hecho de que estuvieran juntos y se apoyaran unos a otros para lograr sus metas era gracias a el; por el ninguno de ellos estaba solo…como había sido antes de encontrarlo. Por eso….

—Si, por haber fundado este club y porque sé que cada uno de nosotros esta aquí gracias a el. — Les sonrió de forma encantadora para convencerlos.

—Bien, bien, tú ganas. —Suspiraron encogiéndose de hombros a la par — Pero no le vayas a decir nada ehh!! — Le dirigieron una mirada acusadora a la joven, quien solo rio y saco una libreta y un lápiz, lista para escribir.

—Nosotros a sempai lo conocimos cuando estábamos en segundo grado del instituto medio — Comenzó a relatar Kaoru —, cuando nos invito a formar parte de este club que en ese tiempo aún era un proyecto.

—Como era de esperarse, nosotros nos negamos a participar en algo tan tonto como esto — Hikaru sonrió al terminar la frase de su hermano y recordar lo persistente que había sido Otou-san para que aceptaran

—Como fue entonces que los convenció? — interrumpió Fujioka ciertamente interesada

—Lo retamos a un juego de "quién es Hikaru-kun?, si el averiguaba en menos de un mes, aceptábamos. —

—Kaicha lo intento mucho, se dio cuenta de mucho detalles de lo hacíamos…pero ninguno que le sirviera realmente — rió un poco al recordar la determinación de su señor — Al final habíamos decidido que eso nos aburría —

—Pero el se dio cuenta de lo solos que nos sentíamos estando encerrados en un mundo creado por y para dos. — Suspiro el menor de los gemelos —Antes de conocerte nadie había podido diferenciarnos y por eso cerramos las puertas de nuestro mundo. —

—Tamaki se dio cuenta de la soledad que ni nosotros terminábamos de asimilar y nos dijo que si bien el no había podido diferenciarnos, habría alguien que podría y que si no abríamos la puerta, no nos íbamos a dar cuenta cuando llegara — Hikaru le dedico una esplendorosa sonrisa que Haruhi correspondió al comprender su significado.

—Y es por eso que queremos a Tono — exclamaron los gemelos Hitachiin a una voz — pero no se lo vayas a decir porque se pone sentimental — acabaron en un susurro.

—Me parece bien. — Acordó la chica con una sonrisa cómplice — Bien chicos, nos vemos mañana.

—A donde vas?— preguntó Hikaru, ese día no tenían reunión en el tercer salón de música

—Debo buscar a Honey-sempai y a Mori-sempai — agitó la mano en señal de despedida y entró al edificio, pues habían estado hablando en uno de los numerosos jardines

—Vaya que esta entusiasmada con ese proyecto —señalo el Hitachiin mayor — Esta recolectando información ahora, siendo que el trabajo es para dentro de una semana —

—Claro, porque tiene la oportunidad de saber más sobre Tamaki-sempai —Le sonrió con picardía un rostro idéntico al suyo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto, Haruhi avanzaba rumbo a los salones del tercer grado. Iba pensando en todo lo que sus compañeros le habían dicho. Era cierto…Tamaki podía ser muy persistente cuando quería algo y en algunas (contadas) ocasiones podía llegar a decir cosas con mucho sentido.

—Haru-chan!!! Haru-chan!!! —Llamó el Haninozuka mientras agitaba su manita frente a los ojos castaños — Haru-chan?? — Nada, la chica estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Kya!! Honey-sempai!! Qué susto me diste — Reacciono por fin la joven al sentir un rostro muy cerca del suyo, y es que como ella no reaccionaba, el rubio se había trepado a su cabeza y acercado su carita a la de ella.

—Estas bien Haru-chan?? — Ya nuevamente en el suelo, el loli-shota hacía pucheritos al tiempo que abrazaba a usa-chan — Te hable y no me contestaste

La estudiante especial de Ouran volteo a ver al Morinozuka, que estaba tras su primo y quien se limito a sentir con un movimiento de cabeza. Así que la chica avergonzada se agacho a la altura del mayor, le dedico una sonrisa y le pidió disculpas por su distracción. El rubio la abrazó tan fuerte que le saco el aire…ciertamente era mucho más fuerte de lo que su pequeño cuerpo mostraba y aunque ella esta al tanto de eso…no podía dejar de asombrarse cada vez que presenciaba una demostración se su fuerza.

—Haruhi, que haces aquí? Creía que habían salido temprano hoy —Habló Mori-sempai saliendo de su habitual mutismo por algunos segundos

—Cierto, cierto Haru-chan, que haces por aquí a estas horas?? —

—De hecho, los estaba buscando — Se puso de pie nuevamente para explicarles todo lo referente al trabajo que tenían que hacer, y claro esta…Mitsukini acepto ayudarla con gusto, en cuanto a Takashi…el se limito a asentir una vez más tal y como dictaba su costumbre.

Buscaron un aula vacía donde estar tranquilos, y en cuanto se sentaron, Honey saco de su maletín escolar un montón de dulces que acomodo en la mesa de donde tomo uno antes de comenzar a hablar con una voz tan seria que no correspondía al tierno chico que estaba devorando dulces en ese momento.

—Bueno, tú sabes que mi familia es líder en cuanto a las artes marciales se refiere, y por ser el hijo mayor me corresponde tomar el mando de la familia — asentimiento de Fujioka — pues bien era por eso que mi padre no aprobaba que me gustaran tanto los dulces y todas la cosas lindas y tiernas que me encantan —tras decir esto, hizo un puchero que ciertamente iba mucho más con su carácter habitual que la expresión de antes.

— Yo estaba comenzando a creer todo eso, cuando conocí a Tama-chan. El me dijo que no tenía nada de malo que me gustaran las cosas lindas. Y que estaba bien si yo era feliz comiendo dulces y pasteles — Una muy tierna sonrisa adornaba su carita iluminando incluso sus ojos — El nos invito a Takashi y a mi a unirnos al host club y así ya no estamos solos nee Takashi?—

—Hai —fue todo lo que el más alto de los 7 host dijo, ni si quiera los músculos de su cara cambiaron ese instante…pero su mirada lo decía todo, estaba agradecido con el hostking por darle esa confianza a su pequeño primo.

—Por eso yo quiero mucho a Tama-chan!!! —Money-chan subió de un salto a los hombros del más alto, quien ya estaba listo para recibirlo y despidiéndose de la chica, se fueron con la única excusa que el Haninozuka conocía: ir a comer mucho pastel.

Cuando sus superiores salieron, Haruhi se quedo pensando en la capacidad de Tamaki de agradar a las personas y ganarse su confianza en poco (muy poco) tiempo de conocerlos.

Se dirigió al tercer salón de música, el Host club no tenía actividades programadas ese día, pero sabía que el mejor amigo de Tamaki Suou estaría ahí…solo esperaba que el rubio no estuviera, por que eso sería un problema.

—Kyouya-sempai? Estas aquí? — Entró a la habitación y lo que vio no le sorprendió para nada, Kyouya Ootori estaba frente a su laptop escribiendo a gran velocidad y no dio señales de notar que alguien había entrado, pero…

— ¿Qué ocurre Haruhi? — Preguntó sin si siquiera voltear a verla y sin elevar la voz — No hagas ruido, el escandaloso de Tamaki se ha quedado dormido.

Fujioka fue hacía el sillón que le señalo el pelinegro. Ahí estaba su sempai dormido, se veía muy tierno…casi como un niño pequeño. Y ni dormido estaba quieto, daba algunas vueltas en el cómodo sillón en el que estaba y balbuceaba incoherencias que eran muy típicas de el, incluso estando despierto.

Su hija, como el la llamaba, se acerco más para apreciarlo mejor; ese chico siempre había ejercido una poderosa atracción sobre ella y así, en brazos de Morfeo, se veía tan indefenso, que lo único que quería era abrazarlo y protegerlo de la crueldad del mundo que el ya había experimentado.

—Haruhi — La voz del Ootori la distrajo y volteo a verlo — Para que me buscabas?

—Ah! Es cierto, sempai podemos hablar afuera? — dedico una última mirada al King y pidiéndole a la Okaa-san 1 un minuto, fue a buscar una manta para cubrir al dormido. Y salió tras Kyouya que ya le esperaba afuera.

—Y bien? — acomodó sus gafa para ver mejor a la chica

—Bueno...veras…Sakeni-sensei nos ha dejado una redacción sobre una persona a la que admiremos y pues…pues — le cohibía un poco hablar sobre eso con el pelinegro, pero trabajo es trabajo así que — y yo quería hacerla sobre Tamaki-sempai, pero me gustaría saber las razones por las que el host le gurda cariño — finalizó con una de sus mejores sonrisas, sabía que eso no bastaría para convencer al rey de las sombras, pero había que intentarlo

—Y que gano yo a cambio?— Bien, ya se esperaba algo como eso….y estaba preparada

—Mmm…. — La opinión de Kyouya era importante, después de todo era su mejor amigo — Te daré mi lapicera y todo lo que tiene adentro para que lo vendas a las fans — Igual era mejor ofrecérsela ella a que el terminara tomándola por su cuenta y sin su permiso

—Bueno, me parece bien —Hizo unas rápidos cálculos mentales para determinar cuanto le podía sacar a los útiles escolares de la chica — Y…que es lo que quieres saber?

—Pues…como conociste a Tamaki-sempai y por que te agrada — Explico Haru-chan guiándolo a una banca cercana para poder comenzar —

—Tamaki fue transferido a Ouran cuando estábamos en tercer grado de instituto medio, por ser el sucesor de la familia Suou, mi padre me pidió que hablara con el, que me hiciera amigo suyo. Si el hubiera sabido todos los problemas que eso me iba a ocasionar…—Suspiro quedo al recordar esos primeros días (semanas, meses, años) con el rubio

—Me supongo que le carácter del superior era el mismo —concluyo la joven al notar el gesto de su acompañante

—Era peor —A través de sus gafas capto el gesto de incredulidad de Fujioka — Tu misma lo has visto cuando esta emocionado con algo asentimiento de Haruhi — Pues bien, en aquel entonces era así todo el tiempo. Aún puedo oír su voz diciendo:"Kyouya vamos a Osaka el fin de semana","Kyouya quiero ver los cerezos en flor"(pleno invierno) y un montón de tonterías más —

—Como lo aguantaste? — cuestiono al notar que el tercer hijo de Ootori parecía tener más paciencia de la que demostraba

—Tenía que hacerlo, era una orden directa de mi padre…pero…cuando estaba por hartarme de el, mi hermana me dijo: "Nunca te había visto tan feliz". Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que realmente nunca me había sentido…bueno, feliz no es precisamente la palabra, pero ciertamente nunca me había sentido tan vivo —

Haruhi solo podía verlo sorprendida, ahora entendía porque ellos eran tan amigos a pesar de ser tan diferentes. Se habían dado mutuamente lo que más necesitaban cuando más lo necesitaban.

—También fue el quien me dijo que no tenía que limitarme a ser la sombra de mis hermanos, a ser únicamente lo que se esperaba de mi; yo puedo ser más que eso, el que tenga dos hermanos mayores no significa que ellos sean mejores que yo.—

—Ya veo, —asintió la castaña y al ver su reloj se llevo un gran susto ¿Era tan tarde ya? — Debo irme sempai, muchas gracias por tu ayuda — Y sin más, salio corriendo, mientas que el pelinegro volvía a entrar a la sala de música #3

—Tienes suerte Tamaki, no hay muchas como ella por aquí — susurro viendo al dormido, quien sonrió como si lo hubiera escuchado, y volvió a su trabajo, definitivamente ese loco gastaba mucho dinero del club en sus locas ideas….

…Pero lo que más admiro de esta persona, es su inmenso deseo de ayudar a los demás, su capacidad de salir adelante por su propia mano y de dar todo por las personas que aprecia.

Finalizo la lectura de su trabajo y todos permanecieron en silencio, eso había sido por demás conmovedor. Había hecho gala de esa cualidad tan suya de dotar a los trabajos de sus propios sentimientos y había sido lo suficientemente hábil para no revelar el nombre de la persona que a la vista de todos (y todas) ocupaba su corazón.

Esa misma tarde, cuando ya todas las actividades habían concluido, una cabellera roja se escurrió a los salones del segundo año y dejo en una de las bancas un sobre que tenía la leyenda "Para Tamaki"; y alojaba una hoja que comenzaba: "_La persona que más admiro por Fujioka Haruhi_"

Bien, aquí acaba este, mi primer fic de Ouran no es muy bueno, pero en verdad le puse mucho empeño y espero que les guste. Ya estoy planeando otros dos, pero apenas tengo ideas vagas sobre la trama, y la universidad no me deja mucho tiempo libre (La anatomía comparada es traumante) pero tratare de darles prisa

Bueno, como ya había dicho, este fue un castigo por un juego que perdí , y por lo tanto va dedicado a Lilia-chan y a Fukaru (contra ellas perdí). Y ya que las menciono por aquí, les recomiendo sus fics que también son muy buenos (aunque haya que meterles mano dura para que actualicen)

Sin más por el momento me despido……

PD: Apoyen a esta pobre autora a seguir escribiendo dejando un review


End file.
